


The Trouble With Angels

by wantAwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Tablet, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Road Trips, Sex in the Impala, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantAwinchester/pseuds/wantAwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wesson a doctoral candidate at UT Austin is studying pictures of an ancient artifact that may prove the thesis of his dissertation and he meets a man who gives him the chance of a lifetime.  A chance to study the actual tablet, he just needs to help him decipher the arcane symbolic language that's used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick peak into the life of Sam Wesson, a grad student in a subject with a very shallow pool of talent.   
> I like the challenge of developing a quick hit story that resonates so will be trying for at least one a week while I'm working on a longer and more layered piece. Hope you like this quick view into Sam's life.  
> As always my friend and beta reader was indispensable in helping me make this work reader friendly. You know who you are and you have my eternal thanks!  
> xo

Sam Wesson was sitting in his favorite bar just off campus working on his doctoral dissertation in semiotics, the philosophical study of signs and symbols and their relation to the anthropological development of language, or at least that what’s he was attempting to prove. He also worked as a TA for two undergrad sociology classes at UT Austin. He liked to work in the bar on the afternoons he taught as it was more likely one of his undergrad students would come looking for him in his office, even though his office hours were clearly posted. Once someone was at the door Sam had trouble turning them away and he consequently got little work done on his own project.

His field of study wasn’t one of the more popular choices and his job options would be limited to museums or universities but the hidden meaning behind the symbols used in art and literature through the ages fascinated him and he liked nothing better than picking apart a complex series of arcane symbols trying to interpret their meaning. He viewed it as a puzzle and had found that once you placed the correct piece, the rest came together easily.

The man sitting across the bar from him was one of those puzzles. He came into the bar every day at about the same time, Sam had asked the bartender Denise if he showed up when Sam wasn’t around, and drank a beer and a couple of shots before taking off. He didn’t talk to anyone and never arrived in the presence of anyone else. He was good looking, ‘no,’ Sam thought, ‘he was beautiful’. Dirty blonde hair, chiseled jawline with the perfect amount of scruff setting it off, strong, dirty hands, eyes that could be as green as grass or a grey as an angry sea, broad shoulders, a narrow waist and bow legs. No, Sam hadn’t paid him any special attention, especially not to his lips, his perfectly formed, and begging to be kissed lips. All that said Sam had never seen him smile, not once in the 4 weeks he’d been watching him, ‘wait! Watching him? No,’ Sam thought, ‘I just come here because it’s easier to work.’

Truth be told though, Sam was obsessed with him. He thought about him constantly and the guy had the current starring role in his masturbatory fantasies and he’d been fucked by him everywhere from the bathroom at the bar to a beach side cabin in Tahiti. He alternated his fantasies between relationship sex and ‘I’m horny, you’re hot, let’s fuck’ sex and couldn’t quite decide what he actually wanted.

“Just talk to him already,” Denise refilled Sam’s beer, “I’m pretty sure he’s not picking up your secret ESP signals.”

“I don’t know, I can’t tell, my gaydar is totally off on this guy. He’s as likely to take me out back and beat the shit out of me as he is to let me take him home,” Sam shook his head and looked back at his computer screen where his dissertation was still not writing itself. He’d given it plenty of thought and had never felt so out of his element before.

He’d come out to his family in high school and had never gotten it wrong yet, never once hit on a straight guy. He couldn’t think of nothing more mortifying, not only would you be rejected, there was every chance the guy you’d hit on would be insulted and you could end up defending yourself physically. It wasn’t like he couldn’t hold his own in a fight. He was in great shape, something which his female students went on and on and on about when they thought he couldn’t hear, or maybe they knew he was listening and didn’t care. He ran five to seven miles a day and lifted weights a few times a week to help keep muscle on his frame. If he didn’t he’d waste away to everyone’s stereotype of the nerdy professor.

“Talk to him,” Denise was back and in his face, “he watches you too. The two of you couldn’t be more pathetic if you were trying. He’ll be leaving soon and you’ll miss your chance again if you don’t do something now.”

“Will you console me and/or take me to the ER if I’m wrong?” Sam looked at the other man who was peeling the label from his beer bottle.

Denise just laughed and got Sam two shots of the same whiskey his obsession was drinking, “I’ll set up a couple of beers once you get over there, the drinks are on me. Besides, you look really hot in your glasses. Tonight’s your night. I’ll keep an eye on your laptop, make your move.”

Sam sighed and picked up the two shot glasses, as nervous as he was the first time he’d asked Mark out in high school, and he’d known Mark was gay. Hopefully when he failed spectacularly Denise would get off his ass about it. He was next to his target way, way too quickly. “Hey, I’m Sam Wesson,” he handed the other guy one of the glasses; “I thought it was about time I introduced myself.”

“Thanks. Dean Winchester,” Dean held out his hand and they shook, “What are you always working on over there? I have a couple of bets with myself on the answer.”

“What’s your top choice?” they raised their glasses to each other and tossed back the whiskey.

Dean smiled, “Not sure you’d find it flattering.”

“I have pretty thick skin,” Sam had trouble looking away from the really deep green eyes that had locked on his.

“Your funeral. I figure you for some kind of special mathlete, despite the fact that you don’t exactly fit that physical profile,” Dean picked up the fresh beer Denise had dropped off and took a sip. “Told you that you might not like it.”

“You got it about 50 percent right. I suck at math, but I am an academic,” Sam sipped at his beer as well, the two men unconsciously mimicking the movements of each other.

“I guess I lose my own bet,” Dean laughed, “What do you study if not math? What takes all your attention?”

Sam sat down on the bar stool next to Dean and tried to decide, again, whether or not the guy was gay, it was bugging the shit out of him that he couldn’t pin it down, “I study symbols and signs in religion, art, literature, you know, pretty geeky stuff. My dissertation is on the role of symbols in the development of language and it’s going very slowly. What do you do?”

“I’m mostly a mechanic, but I’m also a student of the arcane, just at the post, post, post graduate level,” the green eyes were shining and creases appeared at their outer corners when Dean smiled. “I can guarantee you that I’ve run across symbols that you’ve never seen, much less considered.”

“Really?” Sam was sure the other man was putting him on, having some kind of secret joke at his expense, but he wasn’t picking up any sense of the humiliation that usually accompanied such attempts. “You’ve got me curious.”

“I’d invite you back to my place to check them out, but it sounds like a really crappy line from a really cheesy movie,” Dean finished his beer. “Drinks on me Thursday, you game?”

“Sure, yeah, um….Thursday then,” Sam had been caught completely off guard and felt like a major dork.

“See you Sam,” Dean sauntered his way out of the bar perfectly aware that the younger man was watching his every move; he could see him reflected in the glass of the door. He couldn’t help cracking a slight smirk as he pushed through the door and on into the evening air.

It took Sam forever on Thursday morning to decide what he wanted to wear and he’d tried on every shirt he owned (admittedly not that many) at least twice. He had to teach so he needed a jacket or felt like he lacked authority over the class, but he didn’t have to wear the jacket to the bar, he could leave it in his office. “God, I’m such a girl,” he said to his reflection as he checked out how his latest choice looked with his jeans and boots. “Fuck it! I’m wearing this,” his final choice a light blue button down. He’d ditch his tie after class but decided he’d leave the jacket on so he didn’t look underage.

The day passed with agonizing slowness. Sam checked his watch at least twice a minute prompting a couple of the girls in the front row to ask if he had a date. He went bright red and they giggled and tried to speculate on who the lucky girl was and where he was taking her. He prayed every prayer he’d ever heard of that none of his students showed up at his bar that afternoon.

He walked in at his usual time, right around 3:00 pm and his face fell when he didn’t see Dean at the bar. He took his usual spot and Denise brought him a beer, “Don’t worry, he’s running late. He called and asked me to tell you since he didn’t get your number. I totally told you so.”

Sam couldn’t stop the grin that split his face and popped his dimples out at the news. It had been a while since he’d looked so forward to a date and he really didn’t even know this guy. Hormones he figured, it had been a while since he’d been laid. “Thanks Denise and yes, you were right. I guess I can pretend to work on my dissertation while I sweat out the wait.”

Denise laughed and went to check on her other customers as Sam flipped his laptop open, logged into the wireless server and pulled up the photos of the latest tablet he was trying to decipher. He’d gotten maybe 30 percent of it worked out and was pretty positive that this particular piece would hold the key that he was looking for to help prove his thesis statement but it was just really slow going. He was so engrossed in picking apart a particular symbol that he didn’t hear his date arrive and slide onto the stool next to him.

“Hey Sam, what’s so fascinating?” Dean motioned to Denise and she went about getting his beer and pouring his shot. He held up two fingers and she poured one for Sam as well.

“Hey yourself,” Sam smiled at the other man, “nothing that interesting, it’s more frustrating,” he turned his laptop so the other man could see what was on the screen, “it’s from a larger piece, a stone tablet older than dirt that I think could be the key to proving my thesis.”

“What’s the piece look like?” Dean nodded toward the shot Denise had brought and lifted his in a toast. Sam followed suit.

Sam clicked a couple of keys and pulled up a full view of the tablet then turned the screen toward Dean again, “It would be easier if I could see the actual piece but it disappeared from the British Museum along with a few other religious artifacts about eighteen months ago so I’ve been working from these photos and while they’re good, there is some distortion in the pixels.”

Dean didn’t know a pixel from a pixie but he recognized the angel tablet that he and Castiel had Kevin Tran translating. Cas, the fucking asshole, sent him here looking for Sam; an expert in the field of whatever it was called, and wanted him to bring him on board to help Kevin. He’d never mentioned that Sam knew that the tablet existed, that it was stolen and god help him was fucking gorgeous. He ran his hand over his face trying to decide how to proceed and still get a chance to make time with Sam. He was pretty sure throwing him on the bar and fucking him senseless was a bad idea as appealing as it sounded.

“Yeah, I know it’s about as fascinating as watching paint dry unless you’ve got a vested interest,” Sam started to close his laptop but Dean stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Leave it for a minute,” Dean shifted nervously in his seat and motioned to Denise to bring them a couple more shots, “what if I told you I know where it is?”

Sam’s mouth dropped open and he knew he was coming close to looking like a fish with his gaping mouth and blinking eyes, “You can’t be serious, that’s not funny.” He’d known this guy was too beautiful to be real. He turned to get his things together.

“Sam, I’m serious, I’m not putting you on or making a bad joke, but it’s not here,” Dean had his hand on the other man’s arm again turning him so he could see he was serious and not trying to make a joke of his work. “We, my……associates and I have it and need help deciphering it. We need your help.”

The look in Dean’s eyes was serious. His face was relaxed with none of the liar tells he saw in his students who were making up excuses for late papers, and the hand on his arm firm, but gentle. Sam couldn’t deny the attraction he still felt for the other man so he sat back down, “Where is it? Why do you have it?”

“Nebraska, I have a place there and I’ve got someone else doing some of the work, but we’ve run up against a wall and time is short. It’s a 12 hour drive from here. I can explain on the way,” Dean reluctantly let go of Sam’s arm and finished his beer. “You game?”

“My classes…..”

“Call in sick, call in hung over, whatever. I’ll have you back as soon as I can but I need your help,” they were all up against a deadline and if they didn’t extract the information from the Angel Tablet things could go bad very quickly so he used what Cas liked to call his ‘puppy dog eyes’ on Sam.

Sam took a couple of deep breaths while he considered the other man’s request. Strange as it all seemed Sam trusted him, not just because he wanted him and god he still wanted him, he just seemed so damned believable, “Okay. I’ve said to my friends more than once that I’d give my right arm to actually see this tablet, I’d be a fool to turn down this chance as crazy as the whole thing sounds.” He again started to pack his things up and this time Dean didn’t stop him he instead called Denise over to take care of their tab.

They were about an hour outside of Austin when Dean started telling Sam the most fucking amazing and probably mostly fictional story of what he did for a living and why the tablet was so important.

“You could just tell me the truth,” Sam looked over at the driver, his hands at ten and two on the wheel and his face a portrait of intensity, “I’ve already said I’d help. I don’t need fairy tales to take it seriously.”

Dean ran a hand over his face and through his hair trying to stay patient, it wasn’t like this kid had signed up for saving the world duty, “I wish this was a fairy tale, it would be a lot easier on me and the others trying to stop it.”

“So, monsters exist, people called hunters take them out, angels and demons walk the earth and we’ve got to read the ‘angel’ tablet to figure out how to stop the demons from taking over. How am I doing on the cliff notes?” Sam wanted very badly to wake from this nightmare.

“You left out the part where we have a prophet of the lord trying to read the tablet and not doing it very well,” Dean pointed out helpfully, well okay kind of half-heartedly.

Sam sighed again, “Right, prophet of the lord. Seriously Dean, you expect me to believe this crap? I mean, do you hear yourself? You’re fucking insane.”

Dean pulled the Impala off the road at the first possible spot, got out and headed around to the trunk, “Come on Sam. Come back here.”  
The trunk was open by the time Sam got to the back and he held himself away from the other man, ready to punch and run if he tried to put him in the trunk, “Okay, I’m here.”

“Relax, I’m not putting you in the trunk,” Dean shook his head, “I just want to show you something.” He lifted the false bottom, propped it up and showed the arsenal to Sam, “This is a standard hunter’s tool kit and this,” he picked up his dad’s journal, “is the bible according to John Winchester. Take it. You can look through it while I drive.”

“All right, you’re well-armed and I’m impressed. I swear I won’t make any trouble for you,” Sam flipped through the book in his hands stopping a couple of times at symbols he recognized, “You’ve got my attention.”

“Good, let’s get going again. We can stop to eat in a couple of hours and get some coffee to go. Ask anything, I’ll be straight with you.”  
They pulled into a truck stop a few hours later. Sam had paged through the journal a couple of times and felt like Dean had been really forthcoming with his answers which made him happier about his ‘assignment’ but more nervous in general, angels? Demons? And vampires? Oh my!

“You’re handling this pretty well, or is it shock?” Dean slid into the booth Sam had taken after using the bathroom.

“Probably a little of both to be honest, but I am pretty open minded. I have to be, but some of this is hard to digest,” Sam picked up a menu and glanced through it without really reading it. He really wanted to ask Dean if he’d been at all attracted to him because he still thought Dean was all kinds of crazy hot.

“Don’t bother reading that,” Dean took the menu and put it aside, “the only edible thing at a place like this are the cheeseburgers and pie. I live on the road, I know things,” He ordered for both of them and shrugged at Sam’s unspoken question, “you won’t be sorry. Listen, Sam, I know I’ve thrown a lot at you and I wish….I wish we could have met under different circumstances.”

The waitress brought their meals and the two guys got down to the business of eating, Dean finishing in about half the time of Sam. He sat back and watched the other man eat, he was careful and meticulous which didn’t surprise the hunter one bit. Sam Wesson appeared to be someone who was deliberate in everything he did. That thought made Dean more than a little uncomfortable as his dick woke up and started to beg for attention. The thought of Sam on his knees, his dick in his mouth was going to kill him, but he had to get him back to the bunker first, didn’t he?

Sam took his time finishing his meal, eating a little more carefully than he usually did and watching the reactions of the man across the table. By the time he’d finished and was ready for dessert he figured that Dean was still attracted to him and he made a side bet with himself as to how long it would take him to get him to pull the car over, throw him on the trunk and fuck him senseless, deciding this second half of the trip was going to be much more amusing.

‘Jesus god,’ Dean thought for the thousandth time in the hour since they’d left the truck stop. He was sure Sam was trying to kill him, or maybe them both. The younger man had slid across the seat shortly after they’d left in order to show him some of the symbols in the journal that he recognized. Never mind that Dean was trying to drive, the shaggy haired giant was practically in his lap and gods he smelled good. The thigh pressed up against his was hard and his hands on the journal were large with slender, tapering fingers. Dean had a death grip on the wheel trying to keep focused on the road in front of them instead of the sexy, really sexy man breathing in his ear. His cock was hard and demanding he stop and take care of business one way or the other. It was practically sensory overload and Dean didn’t think he could stand another six hours in the car unless he fucked Sam’s brains out and soon.

Sam knew he was getting to the other man, his breathing had grown uneven, his knuckles were turning white and there was a definite bulge in his jeans that hadn’t been there earlier. He was tempted to start kissing Dean’s neck but really didn’t want to die in a wreck trying to get fucked, so he continued his full court press for another hour before asking if they could pull over so he could pee. He was hard as fuck too, but he wore his jeans looser than Dean did, so it didn’t show. 

‘Now or never’ he thought as he zipped up and headed back toward the car. As Dean drew along-side him he reached out and stopped him, “Come here, Dean.” Sam drew him closer and before the other man could react had one arm around his waist, the other at the back of his neck and his mouth finally tracing kisses across the perfect lips. He waited for any signs of protest and when none was forthcoming he tilted Dean’s head back just slightly and tried to deepen the kiss by tracing his tongue along the seam of the other’s lips. 

Dean was surprised, but thrilled when the younger man pulled him into a kiss, his dick was aching and even if all he did was dry hump him while making out it would at least be some relief. He opened his mouth to the insistent tongue lapping at his lips and drew it in with a groan wanting more. He pressed his own tongue into the other’s mouth and backed him against the car, taking over and dominating the kiss as he fucked his tongue in and out of the wet, pliant lips and mouth he’d been offered. The sounds Sam was making were driving Dean mad and he wanted him so very badly. He broke the kiss and looked up into Sam’s lust blown eyes, searching for some sign of exactly where he expected this to end. His hands, with a mind of their own, had worked Sam’s shirt tails free from his jeans and were caressing the smooth skin that covered the hard body underneath. “Let me get her a little farther off the road,” he motioned to the Impala and then….whatever you want, Sam.”

Once Dean was satisfied with where the car was parked he pulled Sam towards him and captured his mouth and tongue in another soul-searing kiss. The young man was practically panting when he finished exploring every nook, cranny and surface of his mouth and he pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion bearing his nearly hairless and broad chest to Dean’s lustful gaze and eager hands. “Back seat Sammy, now.”

Once they were in the back Dean wasted no time in working his mouth down Sam’s neck alternating open mouth kisses with kitten licks and nips. He was going to mark him, but he’d already fixated on the cut of his hips as the perfect spot and was content to wait as he worked his way down the toned chest to the rose colored nipples that were already hard and standing at attention just begging to be sucked and tugged on. Sam continued to make the sweetest sounds and had one of his hands on the back of Dean’s head urging him on.

Sam worked his other hand between the two of them and worked his fly open and was trying to get his jeans off but Dean had him pinned too well for him to wiggle free. He then started to work on the other man’s fly only to get his hand slapped away, Dean promising he’d get everything he wanted if he was patient. After pulling Sam’s boxers down enough that he could get to his hip Dean went to work biting and sucking, then licking to soothe before biting and sucking again until he was satisfied with the red mark he’d raised. He knew it would be gorgeous as the bruising bloomed and kissed and licked the other man to soothe his raw skin, “Mine Sammy, mine. That’s so you won’t forget me.”

“Won’t forget Dean, not ever,” Sam was panting and desperate for release, “Please…..”

“Please what Sammy, what do you want?” Dean was using his tongue on the younger man’s belly button as he wiggled underneath him. The contact with his dick had already brought him a little too close to orgasm and he’d had to pull himself off the bigger man to gain control. “What Sammy, tell me.”

“F…f….f…fuck me, please Dean, fuck me,” Sam had the presence of mind to pull Dean’s head from his belly so he could look into his eyes. “Fuck me.”

Dean grabbed himself to hold back the orgasm that was triggered by the raw need in Sam’s voice. “Get out of your jeans, I’ll be right back.” He was glad he was prepared and had lube and condoms in his bag, he wouldn’t have been able to stop at this point even without them. The sight of the gorgeous man laid out on his baby’s back seat just about did him in again. Sam’s cock was long, thick and leaking pearly drops of pre-come, he was lightly stroking himself and at any other time Dean would have enjoyed the show, but he was nearly undone and unable to stop. He was out of his jeans and back in the car in no time, “Miss me?”

Sam laughed at the cheesy line but couldn’t look away from the man preparing to open him. Dean’s cock was thick, thicker than his but not quite as long, the head was red and he knew he’d been hard for a while. He wanted to taste him in the worst way but he’d leave that for another time. He moaned as Dean breached his rim with his index finger, working it in and out a bit before pressing it farther inside. He was well lubed and Sam, no virgin, was ready for more in no time and he nodded as Dean added his second finger and pushed into him as deeply as he could while lowering himself to take Sam’s mouth again so that he was filling him with tongue and fingers. Pulling out of the kiss Dean moved his mouth to Sam’s ear. “So hot, you’re so hot, so soft. Can you take more?”

The younger man nodded and pulled his knees up to give Dean more room to work, he looked down past their hard and leaking cocks and watched as the hunter added a third finger and worked it slowly into him before pumping and twisting his fingers to open him, prepare him for his cock. The thought of having Dean fully seated in his ass was almost too much and Sam grabbed the base of his own cock to hold himself back, he didn’t want to come until he was filled with Dean’s cock. “I’m ready Dean, please fuck me, please.”

Dean removed his fingers and admired the reddened and open hole begging to be filled as he rolled a condom on and lubed himself well, he didn’t want to hurt the younger man at all. Once ready, he positioned himself at Sam’s entrance and eased himself past the outer rim, stopping to let Sam’s body grow accustomed to his cock. Sam was wiggling again while still holding himself back. Dean eased himself further into his channel and placed his hand around Sam’s, “I’ve got you baby, let me have this, you just close your eyes, I’ll take care of you.”

Once Dean’s hand replaced his, Sam threw his head back and thrust himself onto the invading cock trying to get more inside him. “Fuck me, Dean just fuck me.” 

With a snap of his hips Dean was fully seated, his balls rubbing again Sam’s ass. He stopped again to allow the younger man to adjust but Sam was too far gone, he thrust himself against the cock in his ass trying for more movement, more friction. Taking the hint Dean withdrew almost all the way and thrust back in. He watched his partner carefully for any signs of discomfort and seeing none began to work himself in and out faster and faster. As he approached his climax he began to jack the cock in his hand causing Sam to cry his name out loud. It only took a couple more thrusts before Dean was on the edge but he desperately wanted the younger man to come first so he worked his hand just a little harder. “Come on Sammy, come for me, I want to see you come.” The encouragement was all the younger man needed and he came with a hoarse cry spilling over his stomach and Dean’s hand. Dean thrust once more and came hard, using shallow quick thrusts to work through his orgasm as his hand nursed the last come from Sam’s dick.

Both men were sweating and panting. Dean pulled his still semi-hard cock from Sam’s ass and carefully removed and disposed of the condom before resting on his forearms over the fucked out man he’d wanted for weeks. He rested his forehead on Sam’s for the few minutes it took for their breathing to slow down and deepen. 

Sam was happily spent and groped for his boxers so he could wipe his mess off his chest, his body relaxed and his ass pleasantly sore, god he felt good. He watched as Dean backed out of the car still admiring the compact and sculpted body of the hunter. One day he hoped he’d have time to trace all his scars and discover which spots on his body were most sensitive, but for the time being he was content.

The hunter reached a hand into the car to help Sam out so he could dress. He really was gorgeous, almost a David in anatomical detail. He particularly loved the reddened skin on his hip and knew that once they’d wrung everything they could from the fucking angel tablet that he’d have to spend more time marking the perfect skin, staking his claim. After this brief taste of Sam, Dean knew he’d have to have more and wasn’t going to give him up easily. “We can stop at the next gas station and wash up a bit but we’ll need to keep going.”

“Yeah, no problem, I feel a lot better about the whole thing now,” Sam smiled, dimples popping at the thought of what else he’d like to do with Dean. “I don’t think I’m going to mind this at all.”

“Good. Let’s hit the road.”

The End.


End file.
